Horror House (working title. suggestions accepted)
by Kathleen the Of Fire
Summary: The Gundam boys have to stay in a house. Normal, right? What if the house has people who aren't quite human? People who's heartless games revolve around the pilots?
1. Default Chapter

Heeheehee... I find myself incredibly fickle. I mean, I have what? Five, six, fics on the go? And I come up with another one. ~looks defensive~ Its not my faut everything and anything inspires me. I got this from doing my reading thing in the horror section! Yay me!  
  
Disclaimer: By now, I'm sure everyone knows I own Gundam Wing. ~snickers~ Yeah right. The most Gundam Wing I own are several Gundam Wing pictures, two episode tapes, and a tape made from a tape made from when they played Endless Waltz on ytv. AND NOONE CAN HAVE IT Nya!  
  
Now this is the introduction thing. It's more explanitory than my Of the Vampires one, but it was just as much fun to write. I Love Writing Beginnings!  
  
  
  
The darkness flickered around the still forms. Quatre's breath came in choked gasps as he ran down the narrow corridor. 'I have to get out', he thought, even his thoughts gasping as he searched for a door.   
  
There was none. Soft voices reached his ears, filled with promise of pain and destruction. Breathing heavily, he ran. 'Someone help me!'  
  
  
  
  
"Quatre!" Trowa yelled as he shook the smaller boy awake. "What's wrong?"  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner clutched his chest as he worked to maintain his air flow. "Just... a nightmare," he murmured.  
  
Trowa sighed and wrapped his arms around the blond. "If you say so, Quatre..." he mumbled. Quatre gave him a small smile and snuggled into the embrace.  
  
"I'm fine now," he said quietly. "I'm awake."  
  
  
  
  
Four ghostly girls stood over a fire. The tallest turned to the girl on her right. "He is wise, he doesn't believe it," she said, gesturing to the two boys in the flames.  
  
"He shouldn't," another commented. "He's the empathic one, isn't he?"  
  
"It was not wise for him to brush off our premonition," the third said, flicking red hair out of her eyes.   
  
"Yes. Now we shall play with them," the last said, red eyes dancing.  
  
"Let our games... begin."   
  
  
  
  
"This place is creepy," Duo whined as he grabbed Heero's arm tightly. "Do we have to stay here?"  
  
"Yes," Heero said frankly. "It is the closest shelter, and we need to make repairs on the Gundams before we can leave."  
  
Quatre sighed as he shifted closer to Trowa. "I don't have a good feeling about this," he murmured. Wufei snorted as he opened the door.   
  
"Weaklings. It is just some strange old house. Nothing to fear," he said icily. All five examined the dark hallway. There was a rustle of cloth, and a girl stepped forward from the shadows.  
  
Large brown eyes, and mousy brown hair dominated her head's features. Her dress was a simple yellow that contrasted with the dark tan of her skin. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly, dust stirring at the sound of her voice.  
  
"We needed a place to spend the night," Trowa said calmly.   
  
The girl's eyes lit up strangely, and flashed red. "Are you sure of this?" she said lightly, mockery oozing from her words. "You do not seem to be at ease with the idea." Her eyes, once again brown, roamed slowly over Duo and Quatre.  
  
"We have no choice," Wufei said.  
  
"Alright," she said, turning to go.  
  
"Wait! Why did you ask us all of those questions?" Quatre asked.  
  
Once again, the girl's eyes were red as she smiled at the pilots. "Your fears are justified, 02, 05. Welcome."  
  
tbc 


	2. The Kitchen

A short chapter here, because I find, if I make them long, I never get around to finishing them. If you want them longer, or would like me to complete the chapters faster, review and say so, okay? ^-^ OKAY!  
  
Oh, yeah. I just got back from my Montreal and Ottowa trip, and it was totally awesome! I GOT A PARLIMENT HAT! AND A SPACE CAMP SHIRT! Yeah! An my team (Lendrum Chargers) won our soccer game 8-0! ~pulls face at other team~ Oh, yeah we rock!  
  
Kat: Shut her up! I'm sure everyone doesn't want to know all about her personal life... even if they did kick the other team into the ground.  
  
Keladry: DISCLAIMER! If she owned Gundam Wing, not only would there be another series of it, focusing on Wufei and Quatre, but it wouldn't be on at 11:30 at night and 4 in the morning...  
  
On with the fic ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was strange," Trowa murmured. It took all of his effort to keep his attention away from Quatre, who had his arm in a death grip.  
  
"I don't have a good feeling about this," he repeated as the door swung silently closed. All five spun at the loud clank.   
  
"Lets get out of here!" Duo yelled as he ran towards the door. His heart pounded, and he reached blindly for the handle-  
  
Only to have his fingers slam into cold stone.  
  
A light voice reached their ears, giggling slightly. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You can't leave. We've just begun."  
  
Duo gasped and yelled, "What the Hell?" as he searched for the entrance that, just seconds ago, had beckoned.   
  
"Watch your language," the wall said primly, forming itself into a grotesque image, scarcely recognizable as human.   
  
"AHHH!" Duo yelled, jumping back into Heero's arms.  
  
Heero smirked at the braided boy, and turned around before dumping his burden. "I suppose we should look for somewhere to spend the night, since they did let us stay," he commented calmly.  
  
Duo raised his nose into the air, taking a long whiff. "How about we find the kitchen first," he said, rubbing his stomach. "That smells gooooood..."   
  
Without waiting for a reply, he set off in the direction of the smell, down a dark passage, and through a heavy wood door.  
  
The kitchen was dark and dim, lit only by small fires that scarcely cast any light, and no warmth. Three boys sat at the table, chattering quietly. "Hey, dudes!" Duo laughed, "How about sharing the food.  
  
One boy turned to face them, his eyes empty sockets that glowed with a faint blue light. "Share?" he asked, his voice an eery whisper. "Will you share with us?"  
  
Duo nodded, grinning. The three boys turned, flashing back odd smiles of their own. "You will share your life?" the second boy commanded. "Then we will share our food!"  
  
"My, my life?" Duo squeaked, watching as the three boys began to move forward.  
  
"Yes," the third boy said, turning grey holes to the five pilots. "You will give us your lives, then we'll share our food!"  
  
In a swift motion, the three boys had drawn bows, pulling arrows taut on the strings. "This won't hurt a bit," the first boy laughed wickedly. "And in a few minutes, you won't be alive to feel anything!"  
  
Heero pulled his gun out, muttering, "Omae o korasu," in a low dangerous voice.  
  
"Not if we kill you first."  
  
The words hung in the air, then the first arrow flew, sinking past the head into the wooden door beside Quatre.  
  
"Oh God! They're serious!" Duo yelled, panicked.   
  
Trowa opened the door, pushing Quatre through it. "Get out," he ordered simply. "Lets hope they won't follow."  
  
Slamming the door behind them, they raced back down the darkened hall, listening for the creaking of the door that would signal the return of the strange boys.  
  
Duo, in front, came screeching to a halt as he entered a room, dark except for the occasional flash of lightning. The strange girl was once again in front of them, curled up in the window seat with her face in a book.  
  
"You gotta help us," Duo gasped, slumping forward. "These crazy kids are trying to kill us!"  
  
The girl glanced up from the page and smiled slightly.   
  
"Hey," Duo said nervously, "what are you doing in this place? Don't those guys try to kill you?"  
  
The girl's smile widened. "Why would my own brothers try to kill me?" she asked lightly, setting her book down.   
  
"No... no way!" Quatre said nervously. "You don't look a thing like them!"  
  
The girl smirked, rising silently. "You," she said softly, walking forward. "You're the one who had the dream, yes?"  
  
Quatre nodded stiffly, and she ran a hand along the curve of his cheek. "You think that you shouldn't have ignored it." she said, forming the words as a statement, and not a question. "You think right..." she added softly, then disappeared completely.  
  
"What?" Duo said, confused. "What just happened there?"  
  
Noone answered, and there was a light patter of feet outside the door, then the boys stepped through the wall. "Were you going to leave without our little trade?" the first asked, hurt. "I'm insulted."  
  
The second smirked, lifting his weapon to eye level. "Never mind," he laughed to his companions. "I'm sure they'll be happy to pay now."  
  
The other two nodded, and, in unison, let the arrows fly.  
  
  
tbc  
  
Muahahaha a cliffhanger. I wrote over half of this before soccer when I was high off of maple sugar and listening to scary Star Wars music. I think the part with the boys with no eyes is actually kind of good, eh?  
  
Well, anyhow. Read and review, all. Bubye for now... 


	3. Sitting Room

Hey, I'm back. I've been kind of depressed lately, but since I'm the "happy girl" at school, I couldn't show it. This came out. I think my horror level is getting good, and I've started to really enjoy this story. I know what comes next. Don't want to bore you now, so I'll cut this short.  
  
Warnings: Some yaoi hints, nothing bad. Not even that obvious or existant, if you don't look. Kind of like Mimato couplings! ~giggles~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Happy?  
  
Here's chapter  
  
In the last chapter:  
  
"What?" Duo said, confused. "What just happened there?"  
  
Noone answered, and there was a light patter of feet outside the door, then the boys stepped through the wall. "Were you going to leave without our little trade?" the first asked, hurt. "I'm insulted."  
  
The second smirked, lifting his weapon to eye level. "Never mind," he laughed to his companions. "I'm sure they'll be happy to pay now."  
  
The other two nodded, and, in unison, let the arrows fly...  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo yelled in panic, ducking as the arrow narrowly missed his head. "Don't you want to pay the price?" the third boy laughed in cruel mockery, pulling an arrow from his quiver.  
  
"Actually, I really don't!" Duo yelled, not noticing as Heero once again pulled out his gun.   
  
"I am warning you," the brunette stated in his calm monotone. "I will shoot you."  
  
All the boys smirked, training his arrows at Quatre, who looked most innocent. "Really?" the first laughed harshly. "I suppose you could try. As a matter of fact, we encourage you to knock yourselves out!"  
  
Heero nodded harshly, and flicked the safety off. Training his gun at the closest boy, he pulled the trigger.   
  
All the gazes in the room followed the bullet's path, to the point where it should go straight through the shorter boy's head. And then the bullet exploded, simply destructed itself.  
  
"Now, now, Mr. Yuy," the same cheerful, scolding voice laughed. "We can't have you fighting back like that."  
  
The boy nodded grimly, training his arrow once again. Trowa growled, and pushed his 'friend' out of the path. "Trowa!" Quatre sobbed as the arrow buried itself in the taller pilot's shoulder.  
  
Heero lifted his gun, glaring at the three angrily. "Stop," he said matter of factly.   
  
"You don't want to pay..." the third boy said, nearly lowering his weapon. He lowered his head, and Duo sighed hastily in relief. Abruptly, the bows vanished, and were replaced with knives. "You don't want to pay," the boy repeated, his voice filled with a soft, consistent sadness.   
  
In unison, the three boys lifted the knifes, and, in swift, casual motions, sliced the weapons through their own necks. Three dark haired heads dropped to the floor, leaving a sickening trail of scarlet blood, streaked slightly with bold yellow.  
  
Where there had previously been blank, glowing pits, there were now soft, staring eyes. Quatre let out a small gasp and stepped back as he looked met the sightless gaze of the first boy, examining the gentle, laughing yellow orbs. "They..." he said, his voice trailing off as the eyes blinked slowly.  
  
"You wouldn't pay the price," the first boy said, his head slowly lifting to Heero's eye level. "So you are damned." His lips curled into a harsh, heartless smile. All three began to laugh, coughing, choked chuckles.  
  
Trowa stepped slightly in front of Quatre as blood began to drip out of the open mouths. "Bugger for you," the second boy laughed, his voice bubbly through the thick blood.  
  
The three heads nodded slightly, and vanished. Duo glanced around the room, focusing on the large pool of blood in the dead center. He froze for a second, then yelled, and stepped back. "What the hell happened there?" he snapped, panicking.   
  
"We should get out of here," Wufei said calmly, stepping back from the blood before swinging his foot hard into the window behind them and brushing the glass away. "After you," he added, shooting a wry smile to Heero.  
  
Heero scowled coldly, jumping out the window and landing gracefully in the mud below. "Come on," he instructed, and waited until his four companions landed as well before sizing up the large garden through the pouring rain.  
  
"It always rains before the good guys are killed," Duo whined, wrapping an arm around Heero's.   
  
"Don't be silly," Wufei snorted, poking a large, foreign plant.  
  
"Don't scare Quatre," Trowa added as he fastened a light grip on the small blonde's arm.  
  
"Are you scared?" a sweet, naive voice questioned from behind them. They turned, and, once again, saw the strange girl.  
  
"What is it with you?" Duo snapped angrily, taking a step forward. "You always show up before we get in trouble!"  
  
The girl laughed, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes and readjusting her umbrella. "Perhaps it isn't my fault, but yours, Pilot 02," she giggled. "Perhaps you brought this on yourself!"  
  
"I didn't do anything this time!" Duo snapped, looking like he was ready to wring her neck.  
  
"Then..." she said, tapping her chin with her finger, "I suppose that it was nothing you did. Which would make you the victims. Isn't it sad how the victims always end up dying at the end of the movie?"  
  
All five paled significantly. She noticed this, and giggled again. "If you are lucky, Gundam Pilots," she murmured innocently, "then this will not be like a movie."  
  
She turned her head to the side, and laughed openly at them, before vanishing. Her voice lingered, echoing slightly in the quiet garden.   
  
"How good is your luck?"  
  
Tbc  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, this is weird. Yeah, I like it. It was pretty good. Just in case anyone was wondering, I wrote this section to "In The End" which is like my theme song, if you ^really^ know me.   
  
I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time for my G/W fics, it's just that I'm big on Harry Potter and Star Wars right now: I quote:  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oliver: She feels bad now...   
Kerri: why?  
Quatre: ~sulks~ she nearly forgot about us!  
Duo: AND FOR ^STAR WARS^ AND... ~can't finish~  
Wufei: Harry... Potter... ~gets evil gleam in his eyes~  
Harry: ~backs away slowly~  
Leie: Hehehe... funnies...  
Kerri: ...  
Ki-Adi: Kerri cant you see this is serious?  
Kerri: no..  
Fred: Should we be-  
George: -Scared of them?  
KtOF: Yeah... they can be pretty scary... but it's still bright out so you don't have to worry about Vampire Duo!  
Ron: ~jumps~ Vampire Duo?  
KtOF: Yeah, but he shouldn't kill you... hopefully. ^-^""  
Phantom : .... what is going on?  
Percy: Why do I not feel comforted by that?  
KtOF: We're discussing the chances that Vampire Duo will kill all the HP muses...  
Harry: You wouldn't let me and Wood die, would you?  
KtOF: ~hugs Oliver and Harry~ NO I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, so now you know. I'll probably update this again soon, because I have exams next week and I get angsty when I vent my stress... So...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot to me that someone notices my work, and even more if you like it! Go on, just click the button, and rant about it ... it makes my poor existance so much better. ^-^" 


End file.
